


Crisis

by gemstone_6



Series: MarchusAnnus [14]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier (Web Series)
Genre: Celine figures out smth abt herself, Coming Out, MarchusAnnus, Wilford is a good boi, discovery time babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: Celine has felt... strange about who she dated in the past, and she finds out why
Series: MarchusAnnus [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543
Kudos: 9





	Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16!!
> 
> Once again a Celine fic, I like writing her v tough but this time it’s a bit different, enjoy

Celine was sitting down on her bed, it’d been so long since she’s been able to do that, she missed being awake. She was crying, making sure to cover her mouth and keep her sobbing to a minimum, there weren’t many other egos in the manor, only about three, but she wasn’t taking any chances, she didn’t want any of them to see her like this.

When she woke up again so many feelings and emotions came back it was difficult to process. Seeing Wil again was also a lot for her to take in, she just felt guilty when she saw him. There were many things she didn’t miss and was trying to avoid for as long as possible but they all came back eventually. She’d been going through such an identity crisis even before everything went to shit. Her entire situation with love came back to her all at once and she just couldn’t take it anymore, she felt so wrong and broken, but she didn’t know how to describe it.

She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down but it didn’t work, the tears just kept pouring out of her eyes. Why was she like this? She wanted to fall in love but with anyone she dated in the past it never felt right, like there was something she wasn’t realizing. Maybe she just hadn’t found the right guy yet? Celine felt a sinking feeling in her gut at the thought of it. She had enough time to try and find him but the idea of going to date another man felt so off to her, something wasn’t right. 

Celine went through all the men she had dated in the past, trying to remember if she loved any of them at all. She knew she liked them as friends but she realized she never truly loved any of them. As she continued to think about them, she realized she never really felt excited about the idea of marrying a man, the thought felt off to her even as a child but she just shook it off at the time. 

Celine’s eyes widened as the question dawned on her, did she even like men at all? She shook her head again, of course she liked them, she was never attracted to women, that didn’t make any sense. She continued to deny it to herself, but as she remembered her old life, she remembered being oddly focused on the ladies, no man ever caught her attention. No, no of course she wasn’t into women, why would she? The idea of dating a woman was such a foreign concept to her… but it felt right. All her life she knew she felt different than all the other girls her age, she wanted to focus on boys while a lot of the others were already talking about who they liked, it never made sense to her. She didn’t want to accept that, but she knew, deep down, that it’s what set her apart.

Celine was crying harder than before, she was so focused on those thoughts that she didn’t even notice the door behind her opening.

“Celine?” Wilford asked with concern 

Celine froze. She didn’t want him to her like this 

She didn’t look at him “what do you want, Wil?” Her voice was more distorted than normal

Wilford closed the door behind him as he walked towards “are you alright? What happened?” 

She shook her head “nothing, it’s nothing, you don’t need to worry about it” 

“Well that’s not true, now is it?” He crouched down in front of her, his eyes were full of concern for her 

She looked away from him, tears still streaming down her face 

“Celine I know something wrong, you can tell me, I won’t tell a soul” he smiled at her

She didn’t look back at him but she sighed “... I've just been thinking a lot about… past relationships…” 

“With Mark?” He asked

She shook her head “just in general… I think I’m a..” she took a breath “Wil, I think I’m a lesbian” 

Celine closed her eyes, she wasn’t one to admit vulnerability in normal circumstances, she didn’t know what to expect from Wil. There was a moment of silence and then she heard Wil get up. She thought he was going to leave but he didn’t, he sat down next to her and hugged her. 

“I’m happy for you Celine, I’m glad you figured that out about yourself” he said softly 

Celine hugged him back and for once in her life, she felt better. She understood he accepted her, and even for a few minutes, it all made sense to her.


End file.
